Kidnapped and Tortured
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: When Fiona confess her love to Imogen she start to learn why Imogen act the way she does at school. She live with her mother but her father is looking for her will Imogen be safe? What will Fiona do to ensure her girlfriend's safety with the help of her two friends from Japan maybe she can be of use. Rated M for torture, kidnap, mild cursing and slight rape.


**Kidnapped and Tortured**

When Fiona confess her love to Imogen she start to learn why Imogen act the way she does at school. She live with her mother but her father is looking for her will Imogen be safe? What will Fiona do to ensure her girlfriend's safety with the help of her two friends from Japan maybe she can be of use. Rated M for torture, kidnap, mild cursing and slight rape.

**Chapter 1: A Terrible Incident! **

_Even though I set them up I still can't get over my crush. I can't get over the jealous feeling I have…why does this have to happen to me? _Fiona Coyne was in her condo listening to the song "Not Meant To Be" by Theory of a Deadman on a repeat to remind her that her and Imogen aren't meant to be. She had been tweeting a friend of hers from Japan that understands her. She didn't help very much but gave her some in sight on her problem.

**Ashley: FifiCoyne** **I've been there.**

**Fiona: Yeah I doubt it DarkPrincess.**

**Ashley: FifiCoyne no seriously I never got along with Little_Dragon.**

**Fiona: DarkPrincess what happened 2 your girlfriend the first time? Ashley: FifiCoyne we got in fight. After tht we got detention I fell 4 her.**

**Fiona: DarkPrincess…wow.**

**Ashley: FifiCoyne yeah I gotta go filming my project of social studies.**

**Fiona: DarkPrincess right txt u l8er.**

**Ashley: FifiCoyne you'll find a way to tell her. Ja Ne!**

Fiona logged off her Twitter she had met Ashley once and that was over the summer they've been talking to each other by social websites mainly Twitter. Sighing she just turned up the song she was listening too louder.

_It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
__**Maybe we're not meant to be**__._

Yeah… I felt that before…Fiona thought when the doorbell rang. She got off her bed turning down her "depressing song" when her favorite Emo-boy was at the door.

"Eli, what's up? Why are you all sweaty?" Fiona asked

"I…I can't…find…Imogen." Eli said out of breath.

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight…she…ran off…I thought she was coming to yours or back home but no one's seen her." Eli said

"Alright I'll help you find her!" Fiona said

"Thanks…" Eli said

What did he do to make Imogen just walk away and not want to come home? Fiona went to the park she knew that Imogen goes there when she doesn't want to be found and as sure as she was she was right. Imogen was sitting under a tree crying.

"Imogen!"

"Fi…what are you doing here?" Imogen asked

"Looking for you! Eli came over my condo he said you two got in a fight. What happened?" Fiona asked

"Can I go back to your place I don't want to talk to Eli right now?"

"Why he's looking for you?" Fiona asked

"I'm afraid what he's going to do next."

"Alright…" Fiona said when Ashley's words rang in her head _you'll find a way to tell her._

"C'mon we'd better get you to my place soon." Fiona said

"Thanks…Fi."

* * *

Once Fiona got Imogen in her condo she let Imogen tell her what Eli did that made her so upset.

"What happened? Why don't you want to talk to Eli, he's worry about you." Fiona asked

"Eli got mad at me he thought I was cheating on him. He broke my camera by crushing it with his hand like he was some kind of…super human. After that he just kept yelling at me…it was scary." Imogen said

"Oh Imo…"

"That's why I don't want to talk to Eli! He's strength is unreal!" Imogen said

"Not exactly…my strength is triple the amount a mere human has."? said

"Ashley…when did you here?" Fiona asked

"I was actually going stop by cuz well…me and Luna got into a fight she used her plane ticket to come here. So I wanted to make things right." Ashley said

"What do you mean that 'your strength is triple the amount of a mere human'?" Imogen said

"A Jinchuuriki-Saiyan-Werewolf-Elf with a Cruse Seal my physical strength is that of a Super Saiyan. I'm sorry that he scared you but when you meet someone like myself that knows how to control it. It's more of blessing than a cruse."

"I'll go find Eli to tell him your okay and to stall him a bit more." Ashley said

"Thanks, Ash!" Fiona said

"You know why I have to do the things I do, Fi." Ashley teased making Fiona blush.

"Ja Ne!"

"Why can't I just have…a normal love life without the fights?" Imogen said

"You'll find that one person." Fiona said

* * *

Ashley had her work cut out for her when she finally found Eli when he gets mad his was scary even for a Jinchuuriki-Saiyan! Hopping from rooftop to rooftop she saw Eli at The Dot catching his breath. She dropped down in front of him.

"Where'd did you come from?" Eli asked unfazed that she dropped in front of him outta nowhere.

"I was looking for you." Ashley said

"Have we met before?" Eli asked

"Yes we have I'm Ashley one Fiona's friends. We met over the summer but that's beside the point. We found Imogen."

"Really where is she!" Eli asked

"With the Princess she…doesn't want to see you." Ashley said

"WHAT!" Eli yelled

"Hey don't kill the massager! Even though it's futile!" Ashley smirked

"Why are you here anyways! You don't even know my relationship with Imogen!" Eli hissed grabbing Ashley's shirt.

"Now, now there's no reason to get physical!" Ashley said

"THS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Eli yelled throwing a punch at Ashley. Big mistake she merely flipped him like that.

"I was just sent to tell you she's safe! Don't mess up what you already have by rushing over there angry with questions! I should know I did that with my girlfriend that's why I'm here to make things right." Ashley said

"Fine you win I'll wait but if something happens to her and I could've stop it. It's going to be your fault!" Eli threatened

"Fair enough." Ashley sighed climbing up the wall back to the rooftop.

* * *

Imogen had been with Fiona for the last couple of hours when Ashley came back with news about Eli's reaction she didn't know that he actually punched her in the face till she met up with Fi.

"What happen to you?" Fiona asked

"Let's just say I had to flip the old Emo-Boy before I had some real damage to me." Ashley smirked

"You have a black eye what more could he have done!" Fiona asked

"Heh-heh-heh…once you've been protecting Japan from many evils namely: Digimon attacks, The Konoha, Frieza, Sephiroth, Haru, Akuma, and the Heartlesses, Nobody and Unversed the amount of damage is far greater than a black eye." Ashley laughed

"I keep forgetting who I'm dealing with." Fiona said

"That you do!" Ashley sighed

"Tell me why did Luna pick you?" Fiona asked

"That you will ask her yourself because I don't know the exact answer that she would give. So what happen to your little crush?" Ashley asked

"She fell asleep not too long ago. She had a long day." Fiona said

"I could agree. So what are you going to do?" Ashley asked

"What?" Fiona asked

"What are you going to do about your crush! Are you going to tell her or let it eat you up till when you're around her you can't control yourself?" Ashley asked

"I don't know…maybe…"

"Just don't let take over your life. I was there once which resulted in me from moving for Shinjuku to Tokyo to Shibuya back to Shinjuku." Ashley sighed when the doorbell rang.

"That better not be Eli!" Fiona said

"If it is he didn't do his end of the deal." Ashley said

"It's for you…" Fiona said

"Don't play with…" Ashley said

"Hey…"

"You leave me in Japan feeling guilty with everyday that passed and all you can say to me is _hey!_ Why did you leave me behind?" Ashley asked

"Sorry…" Luna said

"Don't worry it. Get some sleep." Ashley said

"I'm just glad you're not mad at me…" Luna said

"I could never!" Ashley said

"I don't know how you can do that." Fiona said

"Do what?" Ashley asked

"Be so nice to her. After the story I heard I don't know how you do it." Fiona said

"Once I told her about my battles with all bitches in story and not having parents around she kissed me. I've been protecting her ever since." Ashley said

"That's sweet." Fiona said

"There is more to our love story for another day. We better get some sleep to entertain our girls for tomorrow." Ashley said

"Errr…right…" Fiona said

* * *

Fiona and Ashley woke up first well Ashley was up first staring at Luna. Fiona had made everyone breakfast as the others started to wake up.

"Thanks for last night, Fi." Imogen said

"Don't worry about it." Fiona said

"What are we going to do today? After all I always came to visits my fellow Princess." Ashley smirked

"Well when I'm at my dad's house I just watch anime, listen to music on bust and lip sync to songs." Luna blushed

"Lip syncing? You've been watching too much Rupaul!" Ashley laughed

"Shut up!" Luna protested punching her girlfriend in the shoulder.

"I was only kidding! Yo Imo what do you do on weekends?" Ashley asked

"Kinda the same as Luna…watch anime, listen to music on bust, and take pictures." Imogen said

"You're a photographer! I hope to see you as one of the paparazzi when I become an actress." Ashley said

"You seem like you could make really great photos can I take you?" Imogen asked

"Sure!" Ashley said

"That's a bad idea!" Fiona said

"Why would you say such a thing? I am an icon back in Japan!" Ashley said

"You're one of the freakiest people I know." Fiona said

"Why thank you! That means so much coming from you!" Ashley laughed

"I would like to see Ashley get her photo taken." Luna giggled

"Ah three against one majority rules!" Ashley sighed

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you!" Fiona said

"To the roof!" Ashley said

* * *

After all the pictures Imogen got of Ashley it was the best thing she's ever shot. Ashley with fire in her hands, fire around her, burning roses, floating etc. Ashley dragged Luna into the picture which made them even better!

"Ooo sexy Ashley act like I'm not here! Do whatever you do with Luna." Imogen said

"Easy!" Ashley said kissing Luna. The two of them were having so much fun. It kinda made Fiona jealous that Ashley can do that with the girl she likes. I think this was a test Ashley was giving Fiona to see if she was ready to tell Imogen her feelings that or to make her realize that she wanted that relationship either way it worked.

"Hey Imogen can I talk to you?" Fiona asked

"Sure. Don't do anything that I can use for my photographing class."

"We're not." Ashley said

"What did you want to talk about?" Imogen asked

"Well after seeing all the fun Ashley has with Luna made me realized I want that too. So…" Fiona said kissing Imogen on the lips.

"Ever since the first day of school I had this silly school girl crush on you and I can't seems to make it go away."

"I'm glad you feel the same way too." Imogen said

"I just…wait what?"

"Ever since they play was over I wanted to know what was it like to kiss your lips."

"That's a huge load off of my shoulders." Fiona said

"Heh…" Imogen giggled

"Yo you two love birds coming or what we're gunna go to The Dot!" Ashley said

"Yeah just a second!" Fiona said

"Well hurry up before we leave you!" Ashley said

"I'll hurt you Ashley!" Fiona said

"We better go." Imogen said

Fiona and Imogen walked back to Ashley and Luna trying to not spring their new relationship so quickly but Ashley's a _werewolf_ she knows when you're lying cuz she can hear your heart beat.

"So you finally told her about your feelings!" Ashley smirked

"Dammit how'd you know?" Fiona asked

"I'm a _werewolf_ I can tell when you're lying by listening to your heart beat." Ashley said

"Right…" Fiona questioned

"You've never saw an episode of Teen Wolf in your life have you?" Luna asked

"No sorry." Fiona said

"I have I would love to say that Derek Hale _hot_!" Imogen said

"Thank you!" Ashley said fist bumping Imogen with what she said.

"Alright I'd have to agree with you on that and I'm a lesbian!" Luna said

"Let's get outta here!" Ashley said

* * *

The four girls went to The Dot where Eli was which ended up to be a disaster or one of the best moments in life who knows what going to happen all I know is that when Eli saw Ashley with Fiona and Imogen he was pissed especially because she said Imogen didn't want to see him. Nah he's going to get his answers!

"What the hell is this?" Eli hissed

"Back up Emo-boy unless you want a rematch?" Ashley said

"This isn't about _you_! Why'd you leave my house?" Eli asked

"Eli, you scared the crap outta me! You crashed my camera with your bare hands. You don't find that a little creepy?" Imogen asked

"If you want to break up with me than say it!" Eli said

"Eli!"

"Clare, what's up?" Eli blanked

"I was wondering if you were okay. I haven't talked to you all year."

"Eli I wanted to talk to you. You think you can spare a few minutes?" Clare asked

"S-Sure…" Eli said walking out of The Dot with Clare.

"That was a close one. Glad I didn't have to fight him again." Ashley said

"Why did you want to drag us here again?" Fiona asked

"Oh that's right I got us a table." Ashley smirked showing Fiona that table.

"There's only enough room for two…" Imogen said

"Exactly! We'll leave you two alone than bye!" Ashley said running out of The Dot hand-in-hand with Luna.

"You clever little sneak Ashley just set us up on a date!" Fiona said

"Well that makes our first date not a total let don't. And if anything goes "wrong" it's all your friend Ashley's fault." Imogen smiled

"Fair enough. Sit." Fiona asked

"How did you meet Ashley anyways, Fi?" Imogen asked

"That's an interesting story. I was at the movies when some guys started flirting with me I told them I'm a lesbian but they kept insisting that they can change that. Ashley was there and scared when off how exactly I don't remember." Fiona said

"Is it me or does Ashley and Luna remind you of us a bit?" Imogen asked

"Yeah I do anything to make sure you were safe. Ashley can't let Luna leave her side." Fiona said

"That's so sweet. Let's get out of here I want to walk around." Imogen said

"Let the way." Fiona smiled as Imogen skipped out the door.

* * *

Fiona and Imogen walked just about everywhere they knew in Canada little did they know that a huge black car was following them. They hadn't notice because they were having too much fun. Imogen skipped down the street when Ashley skated passed her with Luna right behind on her skateboard.

"I didn't know you skateboarded Luna." Fiona said

"Ashley taught me! But that's besides the point." Luna said

"What's wrong?" Imogen asked

"There's a black car following us it's creepy." Ashley said

"Okay that's _is_ scary." Fiona said

"Let's get outta here. It's giving me that crawling feeling!" Ashley said

"I agree let's get outta here." Imogen said

* * *

Fiona unlocked the door of her condo when a guy with black spiky hair a scar over his over his right eye and a scar on his left cheek he partially laughed when he saw Ashley standing in front of Luna.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my condo!" Fiona demanded

"Heh-heh-heh-heh..." The man kept laughing.

"This is a nice place you've got here." He said

"Answer the question!" Fiona demanded once more.

"I thought I put you in your place back in Japan!" Ashley said

"You know him?" Imogen asked

"Know him! He tried to kill me...am I right Kurai Katu." Ashley said

"You do have an exquisite memory, Kimaru! Now you have something I want." Kurai said

"Over my dead body! You're not going to lay a finger on my Little Moon!" Ashley said

"That can be arranged! That black car was a decoded...I'll be back. Farewell my dear little sister. Heh-heh-heh-heh..." Kurai laughed disappearing.

"Agh..."

"Lu, you okay?" Ashley asked

"Yeah...just seeing his face brought back bad memories." Luna said

"Like what if you don't mind me asking?" Fiona asked

"The day I ran away..."

_***Flash Back***_

Luna had just been thrown into the wall of her room by her step-brother, Kurai. He kept saying that one no can love a slut like her. He started to cut her with a kunai knife he cut her deep after he kicked her into the wall he started to crush her throat with his boot.

"You can't escape me! You will always know the only person that will love you is me!" Kurai laughed

"Bastard...why don't you find yourself _a_ _boyfriend_!" Luna hissed when Kurai slapped her across the face. He locked her in chains on her bed leaving her there to starve.

"I gotta get outta here..." Luna told herself. She broke the chains with her bloody wrist she jumped out the window running as fast as she could. She had collapsed on the ground because she had no energy since her had not ate everyone passed her by like she wasn't even there. Just as she was lowing slipping away that's when she met Ashley. She helped her up taking her to her house. After Ashley let Luna eat she let her sleep in her bed. Ever since than Ashley's protected Luna. Ashley apologized about the fight they had she hadn't realized that what Luna said was very true.

"Just let me stay here I don't want to go back." Luna pleaded

"I wouldn't want you to leave." Ashley sweetly said giving Luna a kiss on the forehead.

_***End of Flash Back***_

"I can still feel the pain in my arm when I see his face." Luna said

"That's terrible!" Imogen said

"Yeah you don't know that half of it."

"But whatever. We'll have to find a way to get through to him." Ashley said

"What if he shoots you again!" Luna asked

"Only if he uses Nordic Blue Monkshood I'll die." Ashley said

"We'll get more info for you later. For now just keep on the look out of anything suspicious." Luna said

"Well do." Fiona said

* * *

The next day Fiona and Imogen met up with Ashley and Luna hoping that they were followed when they were starting to talk that's when it all went to hell they _were_ followed by three people this time.

"There are three people that's out to kill me." Ashley said writing their names down around her and Luna's name.

"Kurai, for dating Luna, Kylee, for "steal" Jade and lastly Ben for me catching him cheating on me. Kylee also hates me because I'm bisexual and I dated her twin." Ashley said

"Kurai, Kylee and Ben already." Fiona said

"Now the ones that you have to look out the most is Kurai and Kylee despite the fact that she always has dirty tactics." Ashley said

"Mmmm..."

"Luna! Dammit they followed us!" Ashley yelled running out The Dot they were out of the area so Ashley keened in on her wolf senses following them with Fiona and Imogen close behind. After catching up to them there they were the three people Ashley was talking about.

"Ashley run!" Luna yelled

"I just can't leave you." Ashley said

"Kimaru, you know you can't fight us." Ben said

"So this is Ben and Kylee?" Imogen asked

"Imo you shouldn't say that."

"F-Father?" Imogen said

"Agh!" Ashley coughed after getting punch in the gut by Imogen's father.

"Hold her!" He said when Ben and Kylee held Ashley punching her gut then the face.

"Stop this!" Imogen said

"Imogen what's going on?" Fiona asked

"My father...and his new flunkies." Imogen said

"Why...are you doing this?" Ashley asked

"For Kurai...take her to the car." Mr. Moreno said

"No!" Ashley yelled

"Shut up!" Kylee yelled twisting Ashley arm backwards.

"Agggghhh!" Ashley screamed

"Let's get out of here." Kurai said grabbing Imogen. Drugging her unconscious.

"Ashley get up you gotta get them." Fiona said

"Like hell!" Ashley yelled trying to punch them but got thrown back _hard_.

"Ugh..." Ashley coughed out blood.

"Let's go." Mr. Moreno said after driving off.

"Dammit!" Ashley yelled rolling to her knees when Fiona come next to her.

"You okay?" Fiona asked

"My girlfriend just kidnapped. No I'm not FUCKEN okay! I promised I'd protect her!" Ashley said

"We gotta tell the police." Fiona said

"The police ain't going shit." Ashley said

"We gotta tried." Fiona said

"I swear if they hurt one hair on a beautiful redhead I'm going to mount their heads on my wall!" Ashley growled before coughing up more blood. While Fiona called 911 for help they came quickly Ashley was identified as soon as her face was seen. One of the cops knew her on a personal level. It was Chief Ryuu Takahashi, Luna's father.

"Ashley what happen to you?" Ryuu asked

"Ryuu, I lose Luna. She's been kidnapped along with my new friend Imogen Moreno." Ashley said

"Sigh dammit...we'll find her and your friend." Ryuu said holding Ashley's hand.

"I promised I'd protect her..." Ashley said

"Don't beat yourself up! You did your best and I'm proud to be your friend. Ashley you're a Kimaru you never quit! With your werewolf senses we'll find them." Fiona said

"Yeah but in the mean time. If any of them hurts her I will _kill_ me." Ashley said

* * *

When Luna and Imogen woke up they soon realized what happened it was they were chained to bed. Luna started to freak out at all the bad memories of being chained. It was bad enough that she was kidnapped and not having Ashley around was the worst of her problems. When Mr. Moreno came into the room it when all to hell.

"What's the meaning of this! I thought mom got a restraining order on you!" Imogen hissed

"She did but I found my way around it." Mr. Moreno said

"I swear to God when my girlfriend gets here you're dead!" Luna hissed

"Shut up!" Mr. Moreno yelled punching Luna in the face making her nose bleed.

"You girls will be here a long while." Kurai said

"Kurai start their torture!" Mr. Moreno said

"Yes sir. Kylee get the four eyes." Kurai said cutting deep in Luna's arm making her scream when Kylee did the same to Imogen it when on for three hours. After Kurai stopped he left with Kylee. It's going to be hell from now on in till someone finds them.

"This is all my fault." Imogen said

"No it's not. Ashley's going to find us! My father's on the police force here I actually came to visit him without telling Ashley. Look where that got us." Luna said

"This is so going to be hell." Imogen said

"I've been in this hell before and I really don't want to be!" Luna said

Meanwhile they were being watched on cameras Mr. Moreno put all around the warehouse. Wanted to make their torture even worst by spraying them with cold water then turning on cold air. He was enjoying this way too much. This means war when Ashley finds him. She will make damn sure that her girlfriend and best friend are safe for her and Fiona. That's what she told herself while she helped Ryuu find where they're at. Hang in there Lu, Imo we're going to save you just give us sometime. Ashley thought when the police got a call from a blocked number their voice was altered so they cannot be traced.

**"I've got your girlfriends'! If you want them back alive do what I say or these two pretty faces with be all over the walls."**

"What do you want?" Ryuu asked

**"I want 50 grand plus more I'll figure out how much more once you give me the 50. You have three months to give me my cash or I will kill the redhead first. If you try to pull some shit with my money I will not hesitated to kill them both on the spot." **The call ended like that it sunk in, in Ashley and Fiona's minds their girlfriends' lives for money. It was a lot to go by where are they going to get 50 grand by the next three month they don't know how many more people can be in on this would kidnap. But Ashley had a hunch that it was those who killed her clan.

"Three months...that long enough for me get my crew here to save them." Ashley said

"Ashley, you can't." Ryuu said

"And let that prick Kurai torture my girlfriend more then he already has. Not a chance in hell. They're not getting any money from us! That's just playing into their hands that's what they expect us to do! But I'm not afraid of them I'm will to get killed to have Luna and Imogen safe you can count on that!" Ashley said calling her friends back for Japan to come to Canada. That's one thing that Fiona loves about her best friend her desirer to save her friends by all means necessary. That's what makes her such a great friend after she got off the phone she notified everyone at Degrassi that Imogen and Luna were kidnapped the school's FaceRange page started blowing up with questions and prays for they safety. Ashley did it she made the first move to recuing Luna and Imogen.

"Step one check!" Ashley said

"What was step one?" One of the officers asked.

"Getting the word out and having people be worried the press will soon get a hold of it then we'll use the news to draw them out. You know provoke them to make a slip up. I've done this before when they were looking for Kira in Japan. I know what I'm doing." Ashley said

"Ashley's skilled in criminal invitation just do what she says and will all be happy. I've seen her solve problems at school quicker then when teacher can get involved or when quicker after they do. Her determination is what gets her to solve things quick and safe." Fiona vouched

"It's true. I stopped a school shooting before the gun when off when I was in Japan." Ashley said

"Alright Ashley you're they leader of this case lead the way." Ryuu said

"Well need a lot of power. A lot of people that's where my friends come in. Jade's skilled with a sword she can deflexed a bullet, Ember is skilled in breaking into anything she's never used her power for evil, Ren is the best conman I know, Tony has spy gear for us, Jessica can get the media, Mason can make us fake IDs he's made a bunch for the police back home, Tara is the best makeup artist I know so no one can recognize you, Roxy, Adam and Death are the best actors in my whole group they will come in handy not to forget the Luna thought both Adam and Death how to hack in case a situation like this were to happen. All my friends have helped the Japanese police many times before this will be another victory for them." Ashley said

"Alright well start when they get here." Ryuu said

"Right. Until then I want all of you to make it look like you're still trying to catch them my friends and I will do all the heavy lifting in this case." Ashley said

"Okay. Will do that." Ryuu said

"Keep a clear head and will find them before the three months are over." Ashley said walking out of the room.

"Whatever your planning we'll find you." Ashley said

'Whatever your planning they'll find you.' Luna thought

"I have faith in them!" Luna and Ashley vowel

**To be continued... **

Ashley: While what did you guys' think. I have DirecTV so I can't watch the Degrassi marathon so I just started writing a FanFiction before the showdown happened.

Imogen and Luna: We get kidnapped?

Ashley: The title is Kidnapped and Tortured. I'm sorry I wanted it to be suspenseful.

Fiona: What are you planning to do?

Ashley: I'm not telling I know it's a bit short but I deiced to stop it here so I can get some feed back on it should I continue it or not? Reviews are welcomed I see ya later.


End file.
